kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Archiving Smiles :D 04:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Random rage guy Look jack donkey, you don't need to be such a jerk about me not knowing how to make a speech bubble. Your friend seemed to know how to be patient, how did he learn it and not you? }} ??? Friends! Getting to know people }} Roll Call Go here 03:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) can u pleese leve me instructions for tweeking my profile linda like yours plese? sighned keyblade god ---- Undoing Drawing You want to help with my projecthttp://kingdomheartsbysleep.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_By_Sleep_Wiki--(Terra) 23:17, March 17, 2011 (UTC) 04:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Wow man! It's amazing! This is perfect time for my amazed bubble. Unfortunately I haven't got round to publishing it yet.}} OMG What's With This? It doesn't look like it even belongs there...}} Help You can help me Edit better? I have accurate information. Raguto 22:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well if you go to my contributions and check history you will see what I have added and people keep reverting and deleting what I put.. I have accurate information to add but like others have told me I guess I am editing wrong. How would I go about writing the information for the final attack of Rhythm Mixer? and I am going to re-add the information for the Sticker Album and add the other things you get for Aqua & Terra's then please look at it for me when I am done and edit it how it should be just please don't delete the information just edit it to how it is supposed to be. Raguto 23:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'm done please take a look at it and I still would like to do something about Rhythm Mixer it is in need of information and I can get pictures of the final attack and what it is called if that is what I need. Sorry Raguto 23:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow! you made it look good even better than what I put ^^ Yes you are right it is just called Rhythm Mixer So I'm not really sure what to add there I would like to do what I can. Well Raging Storm is the ultimate class magic in Aqua's Story but I haven't went onto Aqua's Story in a while but I could go on there and check some stuff, you want me to edit Raging Storm's article similar to which article? Raguto 23:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright cool! I'll let you know when I am done with all of that also I would like to add all of the other colors of the unversed from kingdom hearts birth by sleep final mix. How can I do that? I checked flood and it shows a link to the other color of it on final mix I want to add the rest of them with links to the final mix versions of them. Raguto 23:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much you have been a big help and I am glad to help I need to know how I upload pictures onto Wikia and then get them as a link onto an article. Raguto 00:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) UnknownChaser changed some stuff on Sticker Album again I guess he took away what I put about 140 points being max in KHBBSFM what should I put? we need to make it so it states final mix as well in the description. Raguto 02:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I looked on the game you get 5 points and then you can also get 7 points for placing it in the right spot same as birth by sleep, I can take pictures of the rewards if it's that big of a deal.. Raguto 02:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) TBR what do ya think? 03:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured stuff Credit HEY! Long time no see, DEX. It's ANX. Just here to check on the wiki(actually, I stumbled upon a link from the Pokemon wiki). I'm sorry I missed your birthday. Come to the new wiki if you want to contact me. Stopping by(and glad to see everyone), ANX219. --> Link: www.khwiki.net/User:ANX219 Hey man my PSP broke and I can no longer help contribute to the website ;( I would help if my PSP was still working, so there is really nothing I can do it is upsetting.. Raguto 00:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Edit Trickmaster Why is it that when I add Re:coded to the list, you or somebody else takes it down? It's in both games, is it not? thanks Meeting Walkthroughs Hello Deletion page Beep Red Alert! Red Alert! 21:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Hey De. I noticed you are fighting with a Wikia Contributer. What's it about? (Sorry if i'm being nosy).}} 21:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC)|shocked=Of course Xaldin's high ranked! He's a founding memeber and Rank III! That's the problem with these Wikia Contributer's, you can't ban them XD.EDIT:Wow! I learn something every day.}} Warning Re:TB Problem Game Help You seem pretty good at this kind of stuff. I'm doing what it says to do to unlock Oathkeeper/Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days(Put two Ability Units in a zero gear) but I keep getting Kingdom Key+. Any advice? KingdomQueen 14:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC)KingdomQueenKingdomQueen 14:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:You sir You really need to mind your business. Whether I'm yelling at Roxas or trying to persuade him, it does not pertain to you. So, you sir, should mind your own business. Ѧüя◎ґ 19:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, just stop. Let's end this argument now, with little to no consequences. This discussion between me and Roxas does not pertain to you in any way. Ѧüя◎ґ 19:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I don't really give a crap, whether I'm brave or a coward. Ѧüя◎ґ 19:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Luxas editing your page Hey dude some newbie edited your page andi reverted it for you...(i'm supposed to notify you for these things right) 19:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Halloween Town Hi, I am not sure what part of my edit is considered "speculation." From my view, it is "speculation" to call Christmas Town a "section" of Halloween Town. No where does in the games is it stated that they are one world and it is definitely hinted at that it is a separate world (the fact that you need a portal to access it and least in FM it has its own music, like Space Paranoids basically states that it is it's own world. My goal was not to speculate but merely make the ambiguous nature of the relationship between Christmas Town and Halloween Town more clear, because it was not clear before. Additionally, de facto roughly means "in practice but not necessarily ordained by law." So, even though there is a Mayor, Jack is the Pumpkin King, and the Mayor turns to Jack for basically everything. I'm pretty sure that falls under the meaning of "de facto."--Khfan93 16:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends & Deviantart }} So.... Challenge Missions Pics Bladecharge I'm sorry did i upload something that i shoudlnt have? cuz the only tihngs i uploaded so far are my avatar and my profile picture. im so sorry! i just made this account like a half hour ago. Can you tell me how to delete it? sorry forgot to sign that last post... --Adamthekhgeek 23:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Again, im sorry. I didnt know it was gonna be on the photo/fan page when i uploaded it. Thanks for being nice about it though :) --Adamthekhgeek 23:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ooo hehe sorry again... im still new at this. You may wanna tell me eveything i need to know about this site before I keep screwing up. Can you tell me what kind of images go where and how big they can be? --Adamthekhgeek 01:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks! Ill try my best to not go against those rules. Not that i would be tempted to I just get confused on where to put things :P --Adamthekhgeek 02:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ahaa! Thank you! :) High Jump Re:Tb Sprite Okay, thanks. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 19:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re Good idea. —Jiyanamiki 22:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) COOOLLLLLLL!!!